the love story of Ste and Brendan
by ruby pendragon
Summary: a love story of story Ste and Brendan listen to the songs plaese


_**The love story of Ste and Brendan!**_

_Ste and Brendan are in love but they don't know how to tell each other so they think they can sing to each other might help so here we go._

_Brendan: _

_[Intro:]_

_It doesn't matter if you love him, or capital H-I-M_

_Just put your paws up_

_'cause you were born this way, baby_

_[Verse:]_

_My mama told me when I was young_

_We are all born superstars_

_She rolled my hair and put my lipstick on_

_In the glass of her boudoir_

_"There's nothing wrong with loving who you are"_

_She said, "'Cause he made you perfect, babe"_

_"So hold your head up girl and you'll go far,_

_Listen to me when I say"_

_[Chorus:]_

_I'm beautiful in my way_

_'Cause God makes no mistakes_

_I'm on the right track, baby_

_I was born this way_

_Don't hide yourself in regret_

_Just love yourself and you're set_

_I'm on the right track, baby_

_I was born this way_

_[Post-chorus:]_

_Oh there ain't no other way_

_Baby I was born this way_

_Baby I was born this way_

_Oh there ain't no other way_

_Baby I was born this way_

_I'm on the right track, baby_

_I was born this way_

_Don't be a drag ‒ just be a queen [x3]_

_Don't be!_

_[Verse:]_

_Give yourself prudence_

_And love your friends_

_Subway kid, rejoice your truth_

_In the religion of the insecure_

_I must be myself, respect my youth_

_A different lover is not a sin_

_Believe capital H-I-M (Hey hey hey)_

_I love my life I love this record and_

_Mi amore vole fe yah (Love needs faith)_

_[Repeat chorus + post-chorus]_

_[Bridge:]_

_Don't be a drag, just be a queen_

_Whether you're broke or evergreen_

_You're black, white, beige, chola descent_

_You're Lebanese, you're orient_

_Whether life's disabilities_

_Left you outcast, bullied, or teased_

_Rejoice and love yourself today_

_'cause baby you were born this way_

_No matter gay, straight, or bi,_

_Lesbian, transgendered life,_

_I'm on the right track baby,_

_I was born to survive._

_No matter black, white or beige_

_Chola or orient made,_

_I'm on the right track baby,_

_I was born to be brave._

_[Repeat chorus + post-chorus]_

_[Outro/refrain:]_

_I was born this way hey!_

_I was born this way hey!_

_I'm on the right track baby_

_I was born this way hey!_

_I was born this way hey!_

_I was born this way hey!_

_I'm on the right track baby_

_I was born this way hey!_

_[Fade away:]_

_Same DNA, but born this way._

_Same DNA, but born this way. _

_Cheryl: _

_You Say, Oh Girl, It's A Cold World_

_When You Keep It All To Yourself_

_I Said You Can't Hide On The Inside_

_All The Pain You've Ever Felt_

_You Better Ransom Your Heart, And Baby Don't Look Back_

_'Cause We Got Nobody Else_

_We're Runnin' With The Shadows Of The Night_

_So Baby Take My Hand, It'll Be All Right_

_Surrender All Your Dreams To Me Tonight_

_They'll Come True In The End_

_Ste__:_

_I'm Gonna Harden My Heart_

_I'm Gonna Swallow My Tears_

_I'm Gonna Turn...And...Leave You..._

_Darlin' In My Wildest Dreams_

_I Never Thought I'd Go_

_But It's Time To Let You Know..._

_I'M Gonna Harden My Heart_

_Cheryl__:_

_We're Runnin' With The Shadows Of The Night_

_Ste:_

_I'M Gonna Swallow My Tears_

_Cheryl:_

_So Baby Take My Hand, It'll Be All Right_

_Ste:_

_I'M Gonna Turn,And,Leave You Here!_

_Cheryl:_

_Surrender All Your Dreams To Me Tonight_

_They'll Come True In The End_

_Brendan:_

_I've been meaning to tell you_

_I've got this feelin that won't subside_

_I look at you and I fantasize_

_You're mine tonight_

_Now I've got you in my sights_

_CHORUS:_

_With these hungry eyes_

_One look at you and I can't disguise_

_I've got hungry eyes_

_I feel the magic between you and I_

_I want to hold you so hear me out_

_I want to show you what love's all about_

_Darlin tonight_

_Now I've got you in my sights_

_CHORUS_

_Now I've got you in my sights_

_With these hungry eyes_

_Now did I take you by surprise_

_I need you to see_

_That you were meant for me_

_CHORUS FADES_

_Ste:_

_Clocks strikes upon the hour_

_And the sun begins to fade_

_Still enough time to figure out_

_How to chase my blues away_

_I've done alright up 'til now_

_It's the light of day that shows me how_

_And when the night falls loneliness calls_

_[Chorus:]_

_Oh! Wanna dance with somebody_

_I wanna feel the heat with somebody_

_Yeah! Wanna dance with somebody _

_With somebody who loves me_

_I've been in love and lost my senses_

_Spinning through the town_

_Soon or later the fever ends_

_And I wind up feeling down_

_I need a man who'll take a chance_

_On a love that burns hot enough to last_

_So when the night falls _

_My lonely heart calls_

_[chorus] _

_Ste and Brendan are now together and this is what they sing to each other ._

_The powerlines went out_

_And I am all alone_

_But I don't really care at all_

_Not answering my phone_

_All the games you played , the promises you made_

_Couldn't finish what you started only darkness still remains_

_Lost sight, couldn't see_

_When it was you and me_

_Blow the candles out, looks like a solo tonight_

_I'm beginning to see the light_

_Blow the candles out, looks like a solo tonight_

_But I think I'll be alright_

_Been black and blue before_

_There's no need to explain_

_I am not the jaded kind playback's such a waste_

_You're invisible, invisible to me, my wish is coming true Erase the memory of your face_

_Lost sight, couldn't see_

_When it was you and me_

_Blow the candles out, looks like a solo tonight_

_I'm beginning to see the light_

_Blow the candles out , looks like a solo tonight_

_But I think I'll be alright_

_One day_

_You will wake up_

_With nothing but your sorries_

_And someday_

_You will get back_

_Everything you gave me_

_Blow the candles out, looks like a solo tonight_

_I'm beginning to see the light_

_Blow the candles out, (candles out) looks like a solo tonight (solo tonight)_

_But I think I'll be alright._

_The end …_


End file.
